


Misha Does Stupid Things When Drunk

by remivel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Some bodily injuries, Wall Sex, fictional Supernatural conventions, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s always been about the sex. Never about anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha Does Stupid Things When Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Mishalecki and also my first attempt at writing something this porny. I usually write more plot than I write porn, but this has more porn than plot… so I don’t know how well this turned out. Not betaed so all mistakes are mine and would gladly be corrected if pointed out (politely). Feedback is very much appreciated.
> 
> Korean translation by Jjeon: [HERE](http://sjhzoa103.blog.me/100200650389)  
> Now with Chinese translation by [polystyrene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/polystyrene/pseuds/polystyrene): [HERE](http://weibo.com/p/1001603840688654535145)

Jared enjoys cons, he really does. He’s comfortable on stage, he loves interacting with the fans, and he’s got several funny stories lined up for just the right questions. He might spill a few personal stuff every now and then, but he knows when to draw the line, knows when to answer with a joke than reply with a serious answer. When he gets a bit uncomfortable, he masks it with his usual big gestures and almost child-like enthusiasm, and plucks one of his funny stories from his reservoir. He’s gotten really good at it over the years.

But even then, nobody works the convention circuit quite like Misha Collins.

Being in a panel with him is non-stop laughs. Not that being in a panel with somebody else is boring… Jared loves how easy it is when he’s with Jensen. How the words just flow between them, and how Jensen sometimes even finishes his sentences. But with Misha, it’s different. It’s unpredictable. He’s not afraid to get down and dirty… and he has no qualms about dragging you down into the mud with him.

That’s probably what he likes the most about the older actor. He’s not afraid to be himself even in front of hundreds of fans and total strangers. He’s a pro at deflecting questions as well, and knows better than even Jared himself how to answer a question without really answering it. Other times, it shocks Jared how Misha could just effortlessly spill the beans about his private life. He’d share random shockingly personal stuff, but passes them off as jokes so that in the end, nobody really knows if he’s telling the truth or not.

But Jared knows.

Like now, in the middle of a panel, he knows Misha’s about to spill the truth again. And Jared can only sit by and watch.

+++

“Have I done anything stupid recently while drunk?” Misha repeats the fan’s question.

“Yes,” she confirms.

“Ha. Like I’m gonna tell you _that_!” Misha says with a grimace.

The crowd complains, and he goes on. “There is actually one incident… oh but I don’t know if I should say anything… I mean, I wouldn’t want to embarrass Jared here…”

Jared blinks. “Oh yeah? What did I do this time?” he asks, though he can, in fact, remember several things he did with Misha, to Misha, and yes, even to himself the last time they got drunk. But that’s dangerous territory and he really needs to deflect Misha from all of that. “Far as I recall, the last time you got drunk… you groped Jensen—“

The crowd goes wild at that and Jared just grins without continuing. Misha deflected. For now.

“Ah! Yes!” Misha says with wide eyes. “Alright then, since Jared seems to be fine with it. I’ll tell you. Yes. I got drunk. Jensen bent down in front of me to pick something up… I don’t know… what was it? Never mind. Anyway so there he was… y’know how he wears those really tight jeans? Well, so he’s bent down and I just…” he says before he brings his hands down in front of him and squeezes in mid air. The fans scream in delight and Misha laughs.

Jared can’t help but laugh as well. It sounded so much like a story Misha just made up but that particular story was actually true and he still remembers the yelp of surprise Jensen made. It was hilarious.

“Of course Jared saw all of this and got mad at me,” Misha continues.

“I did?” Jared asks with a chuckle. “What did I do?” And that, right there is probably why Jared thinks he needs to learn to just shut up sometimes.

“Oh you know… you got insanely jealous and dragged me away. Told me to do something more _creative_ with my hands,” Misha replies with a wide smirk, and the crowd continues to cheer and laugh.

Jared’s smile falters and he swallows the lump that formed in his throat. Okay, that happened too. He was about to speak when Misha cut him off, continuing.

“See Jared here, he doesn’t like it when I grope other people,” Misha says to the crowd. “He’s in love with my hands. He loves it when I grope _him_ ,” he tells them and they squeal in delight.

Jared recovers and chuckles. “Sure I do,” Jared agrees, trying to make this sound more like the joke Misha’s making it out to be. Except it was absolutely true. Jared loves Misha’s hands. He’s told Misha so on several occasions, most of them in bed, with those hands otherwise engaged in various, compromising positions. And now Misha had just told a whole room full of fans about it. “I mean look at his hands,” Jared adds. “That’s porn right there,” he continues, and Misha brings his tongue out and exaggeratingly fake licks his own palm.

Jared laughs, because yeah that’s funny and because he needs to distract himself from that hand and, now, that tongue. Plus he needs to do some damage control in case Misha decides to blindside him and spill more beans than necessary. “No, but seriously,” Jared says next, “Misha gets too clingy when he’s really smashed,” Jared tells them. “Made Cliff blush one time, too,” he tells them.

Misha laughs. “That’s true. If you’ve ever seen Cliff blush… let’s just say red as a tomato has never been more appropriate.” The crowd laughs at that, and the panel goes on with more random questions and even more random answers from Misha and Jared.

+++

“Too much information, Misha…” Jared says later that night as they were having a few drinks at a local bar with some of the staff and actors.

“What?” Misha feigns innocence. “There’s no such thing as too much information… so long as you phrase it right,” Misha says with a grin.

Jared scoffs at that. “Sometimes people can see through all the bull… and realize you’re actually telling the truth.”

Misha takes a swig at his beer and reaches round to drape an arm around Jared’s broad shoulders. “Fine. If it makes you feel any better. No bedroom talk in front of the fan girls.”

“And in front of Jensen and the staff,” Jared adds.

Misha rolls his eyes. “Yes. No bedroom talk in front of anyone else. You happy?”

Jared sniffs. “Yes. Thank you,” Jared says, taking a swig off his own beer.

“Besides, I’m pretty sure Jensen already knows about us.”

Jared spurts beer from his mouth and he wipes it with his sleeve. “What?!” he asks, gaping at Misha beside him.

Misha smiles. “Aww, Jay, you’re too cute,” he says. “You never realized you’re not exactly discreet.”

“I could say the same thing about you,” Jared says. “But seriously, Jensen knows?” Jared whispers, looks across the bar where Jensen’s chatting with a couple of staff members.

Misha shrugs. “What if he does? You ashamed we’re doin’ it?”

Jared gulps. “’Course not. Just… I wanna wait for the right time… you know? To tell him.”

Blue eyes narrow at him and Jared wonders what Misha’s thinking. “Jensen’s a big boy. He can handle it.”

“Yeah. But he’ll think we’re…” Jared gulps again. “…serious, you know?”

Misha frowns. “Aren’t we?” he asks.

Jared blinks. “Well, he’ll think it’s more serious than it actually is,” Jared explains. “You know him. He’ll think we’re getting married or something,” he says.

“Right. Sure. I get it,” Misha says, shrugging and turning to order another beer. Jared thinks that last shrug might’ve been a little too forced, and he’s left feeling a bit guilty about that.

+++

Jared starts packing his suitcase for their flight back to Vancouver early the next day. He’s back in his hotel room, a few drinks making his head feel a bit hazy, but not enough to get him really drunk. He’s left Misha with the rest of the hard-drinking staff in the bar over an hour ago. Usually he’d stay drinking with the rest of them, but not tonight. After their little conversation, Jared felt Misha was being a little cold to him, and Jared felt a guilty pang in his chest weighing him down even if he didn’t exactly know what he’d done wrong. It’s hard to deal with Misha like that. He’s been together with Misha long enough to know that he gets especially unreasonable when he’s got a few drinks on him and to try and confront him about what’s pissing him off will only serve to piss him off more. So he left. He knows Misha would be in a better mood tomorrow, and he’ll get his answers then.

It’s not like they’re new at this whole thing, anyway. They’ve been sleeping together for almost half a year now. It started with fumbling in dark corners of their trailers during breaks, and escalating to weekend marathons in bed. Or in the living room. Or the kitchen. The point is, it’s always been about the sex. Never about anything else.

It’s Misha who comes to him most of the time, Misha who initiates, and more often than not, facilitates their weekend marathons. And sometimes Jared even thinks Misha’s only interested in the sex, when Misha just ambushes him in his trailer to suck him off and leave when the deed is done, or to go knocking on his door in the middle of the night demanding sex. Misha is insatiable, and Jared’s always more than willing to give him exactly what he wants. But there are times, and these are the times Jared loves the most, when they’re not together just to have sex. When they’re together just because they’re friends. Great friends. And everything else falls into place.

They go running together several times in the week and laze around in the park afterwards. Misha occasionally leaches groceries off Jared’s pantry, but spoils Jared’s dogs with new chew toys and treats at least twice a week. And there are those times when they just sit around in Jared’s living room, watching football or old movies, or even occasionally sit through an episode of some random Japanese cartoon where Misha and Jared try to beat each other in spotting the token big-breasted woman first.

It’s fun being with Misha. And most of the time, it’s also unbearably hot being with Misha. But there are times that it also feels natural being with Misha. Like Jared wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but right there with Misha, doing anything or everything or even nothing at all.

And yet, to admit there’s anything more than sex between them? Jared doesn’t think he wants to go down that road yet. Especially since all this time, it’s Misha who seems quite content to keep this more about the sex than anything else. And Jared doesn’t want to force him into anything he doesn’t want.

Jared is distracted from his packing by a knock at his door. He looks at the clock, sees it’s almost midnight, and thinks of only one person who would go knocking at his door at this time of night. He walks to his hotel room door and opens it to find one slightly unstable Misha Collins leaning on his door jamb.

“Heey, babe…” Misha greets with a lopsided grin. “Miss me?” he asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

“Misha…” Jared says with a chuckle. “You’re drunk.”

Misha’s eyes grow wide as if he’d just heard some very surprising news. “Y’know what? You’re prob’ly right,” he says with a nod. “Now let’s fuck.”

“What? Oof!” Jared grunts out as Misha launches himself forward, draping his arms over Jared’s shoulders and clinging to him like a lifeline. He feels fingers playing with the strands of hair on his nape and he tries to squirm away. “Mish, we’re in the—!” Jared is about to say ‘hallway’ but a tongue licking a stripe down the side of his neck derails his train of thought. “Jesus, Misha!” Jared says, jerking his body away from Misha, who smiles and begins to tilt and fall without Jared’s body supporting him. Jared’s arms reach out and instinctively wrap around him, much to Misha’s delight.

“He-ey… there we go. We’re halfway there. And ooh, I love your arms. So big and strong,” Misha says, squeezing a bicep and giggling. “I know… let’s get naked!” Misha says excitedly, a roaming hand lifting the hem of Jared’s shirt to trace patterns against his abs while the other boldly goes for the kill—and begins to craftily worm its way inside Jared’s jeans.

A cleaning lady turns the corner with a cart of linens, takes one look at the two men in a haphazard hug and freezes. For a second, Jared thinks she’s going to backtrack, but she pushes the cart forward, the click click click of her shoes on the floor light and frantic. Jared feels his cheeks grow warm like he’s been caught with his hand down the cookie jar—well, technically, he’s been caught with Misha’s hand trying to go down his pants. He slaps that persistent hand away just as it was about to reach its goal and smiles sheepishly when the lady spares them a curious, almost guilty, glance.

“My buddy… he gets real clingy when he’s drunk,” Jared offers as an explanation. She looks up at Jared’s direction, sees Misha’s long fingers fumbling with Jared’s belt buckle, and ducks her head again before scurrying away as quickly as she could.

Jared sighs when she rounds the corner and disappears. “I think you scared that poor lady,” Jared tells Misha.

“What lady?” Misha asks distractedly, eyes squinting as he maneuvers the belt tongue out of the loops. With a clack, the belt buckle goes undone and Misha’s face splits into a grin. “Aha!” he says in triumph. He looks up at Jared and giggles as his fingers make a teasing walk just below the waistband of his boxers.

“Okay, you’re giggling. You must be _really_ drunk,” Jared says as he tries to squirm away from the tickling of Misha’s fingers.

“So?” Misha asks. “It’s never stopped you b’fore…” he says, going on tip toes to plant a kiss on Jared’s mouth. He misses, of course, and his lips land instead on the sharp line of Jared’s jaw.

Jared laughs lightly. “That’s true. But I like you better sober so you could remember everything we do,” he teases.

“Pshh!” Misha scoffs. “I was drunk when you fucked me with your tongue for the first time… and I remember that ve-ery well.”

Jared gets lost in that particularly delicious memory for two seconds before he snaps out of it and a nervous laughter escapes his throat. He quickly looks down the hallway for any signs of unsuspecting people and hotel staff. “Not too loud, Mish. We’re not…”

“C’mon, Jared…” he says, as he makes another attempt at targeting Jared’s mouth with his. He gets pretty close this time, and his kiss lands on the corner of Jared’s mouth. “…I wanna fuck. Let’s fuck, okay?” he says, and it comes off as a whine. “It’ll be good, like always…” he says as he thrusts his hips shamelessly against Jared’s.

Jared lets out a laugh at that. “I don’t know. You can barely stand on your own. Think you can even get it up for me?”

Misha smiles, that wide smile that’s all teeth and gums and wrinkles on his nose and eyes that Jared always finds hard to resist. “Mmm… I think we’re halfway there, too,” he says with a wink.

An elderly couple rounds the corner and Jared jumps away just in time to avoid being seen with Misha’s hands half down his pants.

Misha looks at his hands now groping at air and frowns. He glares at the elderly couple like they’d just stolen his candy, and he follows their slow steps until they disappear down the hallway. When he looks back at Jared, he is smoothing his shirt back, his belt buckle locked firmly in place. Misha focuses his glare on Jared’s face. “So that’s a ‘no’ then?” he says petulantly.

“That’s a ‘maybe next time,’ Misha,” Jared tells him, holding the hands that are still suspended in mid-air groping a non-existent crotch. “It’s nearly midnight and we have to be at the airport at 7 am,” he reminds him.

And like a kid, Misha actually pouts and snatches his hands away from Jared’s grasp. “Fine,” he says, and the look he gives him next is nothing short of murderous. “If you don’t wanna… I’ll just find somebody else,” he says before promptly turning and walking away.

“Wait… what?” Jared asks, gaping at Misha’s back as he took a few unsteady steps away. “Where’re you going?”

“To Jensen’s! His room’s this way, right?“ Misha says, and suddenly Jared’s seeing red.

He takes two long strides and grabs at Misha’s arm, forcefully turning him. “What did you say?” he asks carefully, large hands pinning Misha’s shoulders to the wall. “You’re going where?” he asks, daring Misha to answer.

“I’m going to Jensen’s room,” Misha says , raising his chin up defiantly. “I need a good fuck and I’m sure he’d be willing to—“ he says, and that’s more than Jared can take. He shoves Misha harder against the wall and effectively shuts him up with his mouth, tongue ramming in and staking its claim on already familiar territory.

Misha melts and moans into Jared’s mouth; doesn’t even feign outrage from being shoved and pushed around, not that Jared expected him to at all. This is exactly what Misha was looking for, a fight and a fuck, and Jared just jumped right in his trap and gave it to him. But Jared no longer cares. Not when Misha’s grinding the hard bulge in his jeans deliciously against his own aching erection.

Jared catches Misha’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulls at it and smirks at the broken moan it elicits. He thrusts a muscular leg in and up between Misha’s thighs, causing Misha to gasp an “Oh fuck!” loudly as the friction increases drastically.

Misha’s practically straddling his thigh now, those hips thrusting shamelessly against his leg, and Jared lets him. Even through their clothing, Jared could feel the heavy weight of Misha’s erection, could almost make out the length of it and the shape of his balls sliding against his thigh. It makes the strong clench of arousal drop low in his stomach and he forgets they’re in a hallway where people can easily walk by and spot them. He forgets for about a couple more wanton thrusts of Misha’s hips before he withdraws his leg and takes a step back. Misha whimpers and nearly crumples to the floor if not for one of Jared’s hands locking on his hip and keeping him in place. “Wha-hat the fuck, Jay?” Misha whines, hands grabbing at Jared’s shirt to pull him closer, but Jared wouldn’t budge. “Don’t be a cocktease. Come on…” Misha urges, a hand on Jared’s chest dipping strategically lower to palm at the sizeable bulge in Jared’s jeans. It’s a damn good strategy, Jared thinks, but it’s not going to work.

“Where’re you going now, Misha?” Jared asks, voice low as he leans in to look Misha straight in his lust-blown eyes.

Misha needs no further instructions, never needed one before, and he gets with the program immediately. “In your hotel room? On your bed?” Misha asks expectantly, smiles that toothy smile that’s either devious or innocently happy.

Jared smirks. “I thought you wanted to go to Jensen’s room?”

Misha shakes his head. “No. Don’t want Jensen. You. I want you,” he says, eagerly running his hand up and down Jared’s erection.

“Really?” Jared asks.

“Only you. Always you,” he says almost desperately, craning his neck to plant kisses down Jared’s jaw. “Please, Jay,”

“No.”

Misha gapes in surprise. Then just as words of protest start to form on Misha’s lips, Jared continues.

“Oh you’re going in my room tonight. That’s for sure,” he says, ducking his head to bite at the soft flesh of Misha’s earlobe. Like a conditioned response, Misha melts against him automatically. “But you’re not getting on my bed… “ Jared’s tongue dips in Misha’s ear and he shivers. “…coz I’m gonna fuck you against the wall.”

“Oh god…” Misha moans.

“I’m gonna shove you to the wall… pull down your pants and make you take all of my cock in one go.”

Misha shudders.

“You like that, don’t you? Like riding my cock hard.”

“Yes…” Misha hisses. “Like your cock. Like it deep inside me. Please, Jay…” he pleads, punctuates his last few words with shallow thrusts of his hips.

Jared growls. “You’re mine, Misha. You got that? Mine,” he says. He hears a breathy ‘yes’ from Misha before he pulls him closer and kisses him hungrily.

Misha kisses back just as desperately, wraps his arms around Jared’s neck as Jared manhandles him back to his door and into the room. The moment the door is kicked shut, Jared’s shoving him back to the wall, their hands tearing at each other’s clothes. A few frantic moments, a couple of tangled sleeves and rebellious belt buckles later , and then Misha’s hands finally reach their goal, eagerly groping Jared’s cock , fingers gripping at the hot flesh. He feels his mouth water as he thinks about sucking that big, bulbous head into his mouth, taste the precum on his tongue, feel his lips stretch around it. But, the trouble with his mind running off on him is he never realizes what Jared is doing until it’s actually there, large hands kneading at the flesh of his ass, long fingers dipping in to tease at his hole. He jumps in surprise, banging his forehead against Jared’s chin, and for a moment he sees stars.

“Ow, fuck, Misha,” Jared says with a wince and retaliates by pushing one, dry fingertip just inside the ring of muscle.

The burn of intrusion sends another wave of stars swimming in Misha’s vision and he bucks against Jared, pushing their erections together. They moan in unison, and Misha grips Jared’s cock harder as those fingers continue to tease at his hole.

Jared’s eyes roll up his eyelids as the friction on his cock increases, the heat of Misha’s erection sliding next to him sending a new wave of arousal down his belly. “Shit, Jared. Now. Please. God. Want it. Want you,” he hears Misha babble. He smiles. He loves Misha like this.

He squeezes the firm globes of Misha’s ass one last time before he pulls away. “Do you--?” he asks, but Misha doesn’t let him finish.

Misha scrambles to his jeans tangled at his ankles and curses for the rest of the ten seconds it takes him to find his elusive pockets. He hisses a ‘yes!’ of triumph before he stands up and brandishes a packet of condom and lube in front of Jared’s face.

“You came prepared,” Jared says with a chuckle as he takes the packet from Misha’s fingers.

Misha grins mischievously. “I’m always prepared,” he says as he eagerly watches Jared rip through the foil packaging. His eyes grow heavy lidded as he watches Jared’s fingers work the condom on his cock, and he licks his lips as he imagines the hard, heavy weight of that cock inside him.

“Stop spacing out and step out of your pants,” he hears Jared order him.

Misha’s eyes light up, answers a quick ‘yes, sir!’ before he’s toeing his shoes off and kicking off the tangled mess of his jeans from his ankles. When he looks up again, Jared’s descending on him, pushing him against the wall with his bare chest. A thrill runs down his spine as Jared corners him, traps him against the wall with nothing but his body. He takes Jared’s face in his hands and kisses him, sucks at his tongue and nips at his bottom lip as he feels Jared’s hands push his legs apart. One hand comes up to briefly stroke at his cock before it moves down to cup at his balls, pull it up and away, and then he feels fingers, wet and cold right there, and suddenly one long finger pushes almost all the way in without warning and he gasps into Jared’s mouth, bites at his lip harder as he feels Jared’s finger working inside him.

It’s Jared who hisses when he pushes the second finger in quickly and mercilessly, Misha’s teeth sinking hard enough on his lip to draw blood. He feels Misha’s tongue lapping at his lip, licking the blood away, and he catches that tongue in his mouth, licks his way in and around Misha’s mouth as he works his fingers in deeper, harder, hitting that spot that makes Misha jolt and curse against Jared’s mouth. Jared smirks, pushes Misha’s legs further apart with one hand even as his other is busy working another finger in with the other two.

Misha’s head falls on Jared’s shoulder. He whimpers and tries to clench his muscles against Jared’s fingers as they pull out of him. Then Jared’s hands push his legs further apart, fingers wet and sticky on the back of his thigh as Jared grips his leg and lifts it up. Misha helps him out, hooking his leg high up Jared’s hip. Then, before he knows it, he feels Jared’s cock brush against his entrance, feels the pressure as his rim feebly resists the intrusion, but Jared pushes in harder and the blunt head sinks in. Misha hisses a blissful ‘yes, fuck, yes,’ into Jared’s shoulder, squirms a bit as he tries to adjust to Jared’s size. No matter how many times Jared fucks him, it still takes him a while to get used to Jared’s ‘gigantor proportions’ as he once called it.

But now, there’s no time to adjust and suddenly Misha’s lurched upward as Jared plunges all the way in with one long, powerful thrust. “Oh fuck, Jay!” he yelps, his eyes fly wide open and jaw going slack as Jared’s cock stretches him impossibly wide impossibly fast. It burns, but it feels good, too good, and too much and Misha groans shakily as Jared begins to thrust shallowly against him. “Oh, shit, fuck… Jay that’s—“ he babbles. He shakes his head as the sensations overwhelm him.

Jared groans as he feels the blissfully tight heat engulf him completely. Sex with Misha is always nothing short of amazing, and he’s now long forgotten why he was saying ‘no’ to this in the first place. And then Jared moves his arms to grab Misha’s ass and push him up, lift him off the floor. Misha teeters momentarily before he wraps both his legs tighter around Jared’s hips, his hands looping behind Jared’s neck as Jared pushes him against the wall hard, and pulls out almost completely before plunging in harder.

Each thrust makes Misha’s back slide against the wall, makes his erection rub oh so deliciously against the hard planes of Jared’s stomach. He feels Jared’s mouth latch against his neck, feels teeth sinking into his skin and a tongue lapping at the abused flesh. He grabs at Jared’s hair, yanks at it to pull Jared away from his neck before he descends on Jared’s mouth, licking and biting his way inside as he rolls his hips in time with Jared’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Misha!” Jared curses as he feels Misha grind down on him, feels his muscles cling and glide against him in all the right ways.

“’You’re, ah, already… fucking me…” Misha says in between heavy breaths. He grinds down harder just as Jared pushes up and they both groan at the sensation.

“Just… shut up,” Jared tells him. Misha manages to smirk back, and Jared proceeds to wipe that smirk off of his face with a particularly hard thrust that slides against Misha’s prostate and makes him see stars.

Jared keeps the brutal pace for what seems like hours, and yet when Misha feels his orgasm start to build, it becomes too soon. It hits him with a force that blindsides him, and one last glide of that perfect cock against his prostate and he’s coming with a scream of Jared’s name torn from his throat. His whole body goes rigid, his cock jerking and spilling his come all over Jared’s stomach.

Misha’s orgasm triggers Jared’s own and he thrusts in deep, stills, and comes hard and fast to the feeling of Misha’s walls fluttering around him.

The next thing Jared registers is a throbbing pain on his tailbone, and the heavy, squirming weight of Misha on top of him as he lay on the floor a few steps from his door.

“Ow shit, Jay…” Misha says breathlessly, and Jared feels his cock slip from Misha’s ass. “Warn… a guy… before you… decide to collapse… will you?” he asks, panting breaths breaking his words as he rolls off of him and lies beside him on the floor.

Jared manages to smile… “My knees gave in… shit, you’re getting heavy…” he says and Misha gives him a feeble punch on his arm.

“You’re just getting soft,” Misha tells him, and he chuckles at that, his eyes starting to go heavy with exhaustion. Jared feels like he could sleep the rest of the night on the floor, except the breath gets knocked off him as Misha chooses this moment to plant a hand on his chest and use him as a platform to help himself up.

“Ouch, Mish…” Jared complains. “Where’re you—“

“Bed,” Misha just says and Jared watches him stand up, he can’t help but smirk when Misha hisses in pain and rubs at his backside as he straightens up and walks with a curious limp to the bed. Jared pulls the condom off and tosses it somewhere (he’ll deal with it later) before he follows Misha to the bed.

+++

Jared wakes in the middle of the night to a pleasant feeling on his cock, and when he looks down, he sees he’s fully hard, and Misha’s pink lips are stretched around him. “What the heck, Misha?” he asks, his voice still sleep heavy.

Misha pulls off him and looks up at Jared with bright blue eyes. “You complaining?” he asks.

“Hell no. But Jeez, Misha… you still up?” he asks.

Misha looks down at his lap and looks back up at Jared with a grin. “Yeah. I’m still up,” he answers.

Jared gapes at him, then frowns. “Were you even drunk last night or were you just pulling my leg?”

And Misha chuckles at that. “Do you really wanna know?”

Jared opens his mouth but before he can utter a reply, Misha’s shushing him.

“Don’t worry. Just go back to sleep. I got this…” Misha tells him, and suddenly he feels a fresh condom being rolled on his cock and then Misha’s moving to straddle him and then, just like that, he’s slowly sinking in.

Misha’s still loose from before, but damn, it’s still hot enough and tight enough to make Jared’s eyes roll to the back of his head. His brain ceases to function soon after that.

+++  
Jared wakes up that morning to the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He tries to roll to his side but finds his arm trapped under a head of dark hair of one snoring Misha Collins. He carefully pushes Misha’s head off his arm and onto the pillow before he makes a grab for the cell phone on the side table.

“Jay, it’s already 6:30. We’re supposed to be at the airport by 7. Don’t tell me you’re still in bed,” he hears Jensen’s voice on the other line.

“Huh?” is all he manages to say.

“Just, hurry up man. Get your butt down here,” Jensen tells him.

“Alright, alright. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Make it ten,” Jensen demands.

“Fine,” he answers. He moves to end the call but he hears Jensen say something else. “What was that?” he asks.

“I said you better wake Misha up too.”

Jared opens his mouth to ask why Jensen would think Misha is with him, but Jensen saves him the trouble.

“Oh don’t tell me he isn’t with you. Come on, man. I slept in the next room. The walls aren’t exactly sound proof.”

Jared’s cheeks flush in embarrassment as he answers with a quick “We’ll be down in ten,” before he hangs up. Well, if Jensen didn’t know before, he sure as hell knows now. Jared rubs his palm on his face and moves to get up. He’ll deal with Jensen later.

“Come on, Mish, we’re gonna be late for our flight,” he says as he shoves lightly at Misha’s shoulder.

“Huh?” Misha asks, eyes blinking open lazily. “What d’you say?”

“Wake. Up. We need to be down in 10 minutes,” Jared explains as he walks to bathroom.

“Oh right,” Misha says.

Jared doesn’t wait for Misha to get up before he’s entering the shower and turning on the hot water. He sees Misha’s silhouette through the shower curtain as Misha trudges in the bathroom. Jared washes his hair quickly and looks back to see Misha just standing in the bathroom, leaning on the counter. He frowns as he peeks round the end of the curtain. “You need anything?” he asks.

Misha is naked, of course, and Jared could see a few bruises blooming on his hips and thighs where he gripped him too tight last night, and suddenly he feels his cock twitch at the sight. But damn, Misha is hot, and now smiling lazily at him, most likely aware of what his body is doing to Jared at that moment.

“Nothing. Just…” Misha begins, and maybe that’s a blush he sees on Misha’s face, but Jared can’t be too sure. “…I’m gonna take your word for it, alright?” he says next.

“What?” Jared asks in confusion.

Misha takes the two steps towards the shower and kisses Jared’s mouth briefly before stepping back . “I’m yours, right? Don’t forget, you own me,” he says with his big, toothy grin.

Jared blushes as he remembers that particular part of last night. He might’ve said that in the heat of the moment, but he meant it. He meant whatever it implied as well. Ownership, permanence, seriousness, maybe even love. And apparently, Misha wanted him to mean it too. Wanted him to mean all of it.

Jared chuckles and shakes his head. “C’mere, you crazy bastard,” he says and Misha moves forward again. Then, Jared grabs Misha and yanks him into the shower with him.

Misha gasps in surprise then laughs when Jared bangs his forehead on the showerhead. Jared rubs at the sore spot for a second before silencing Misha’s laughter with quick kiss. “Does this mean you own me too?” Jared asks.

Big, blue eyes look up at him thoughtfully. “Hmm… I’ll think about it,” Misha answers seriously.

Jared makes a show of pouting and gives a particularly hard slap to Misha’s rear.

“What?” Misha feigns innocence, until his lips eventually betray him and his face splits into his usual toothy grin. “Oh alright. You could be mine, too,” he finally relents, and Jared grins widely.

“That’s more like it,” he says before he captures Misha’s lips into another kiss.

They eventually get to showering and Misha manages to somehow get back to his own hotel room afterwards.

They make it to the lobby in a little over 15 minutes, which Jared thinks is an absolute miracle. Jensen just mumbles ‘sex-crazed drunkards’ or something like that and they all pile into the van, Misha sitting next to Jared, thigh pressing close to Jared’s despite the abundance of space on the seat.

“Hey, Jensen,” Misha calls out to Jensen who’s sitting up front.

“What is it?”

“Next con, can I have the adjacent room to Jared’s?” Misha asks.

Jensen turns to look back at them. “God, yes please. Couldn’t sleep a wink last night.”

Misha laughs earnestly at that, and Jared just chuckles nervously beside him. He feels Misha nudge an elbow at his side and he turns just as Misha leans in. “Told you he knew about us all along.”

Jared’s eyes grow wide and he looks from Misha to Jensen. “How long?” Jared asks.

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Please, you two… subtlety is not one of your strong points,” he tells them.

“Is that so?” Jared asks.

“Besides, the way you always include your bedroom talks in your panels… I wouldn’t be surprised if half of the fans know.”

Jared’s nervous laughter returns and he throws a glare at one very amused Misha Collins. “Yeah. I wouldn’t be surprised either.”

Misha looks at him and winks. “Don’t worry, they don’t know. I’ve got a full proof plan for the next con to make sure of that.”

“Oh and what would that be?” Jared asks.

“You’ll see,” Misha says with a devious smirk.

On the next con, Misha crashes Jared and Jensen’s panel… and steals a quick kiss on Jensen’s cheek. Everyone starts talking about the epic love between Jensen and Misha, effectively shutting up those who thought Jared and Misha were an item (if there were any at all). The fan girls’ squeals have never been louder than that day… nor have Misha’s screams in bed that night as Jared reminded him, once again, just who he truly belongs to.


End file.
